Rising Star
by Lunabell Star
Summary: When little Aster Raylers inherits a special ability due to unfortunate circumstances how will she use it? When she meets the Team, what will they be in for?
1. Chapter 1

**An: Hey this is just a story I've been working and I just thought I'd post it. Don't worry Nightingale is still being worked on. **

**Anyways this is a a RobinxOC story.**

**What? A girl can't ship a character who already has a love life?**

**Chalant is still my fav ship though. I just decided to see how this would turn out.**

**Enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: Don't own nuttin except Aster and her relatives.**

7 year old Aster Raylers sat cross legged on her bed as she stared out her window.

"Twinkle twinkle little star.

How I wonder what you are,

Up above the world you fly, like a diamond in the sky,

Twinkle twinkle little star,

How I wonder what you are."

She continued to humm the tune while she tucked herself into bed.

About 6 hours later, she heard the sound of glass shattering.

"MOMMY!" she cried.

Aster's mother bolted into the room and grabbed her up in her arms. Aster saw her father carrying a rifle as he met them in the hallway.

"Kevin, what are you-"

"Don't worry Helena, get Aster outta here and call the cops."

Helena gave him a sad look before running to the nearest window in their bedroom.

Aster was clinging to her mother whith an iron grip.

"Mommy, what's going on? Who's in our house? Why'd they break the window?"

"Sweetie, there are some bad men in our house, they want to hurt us."

"Why? What did we do to them?"

"I'm not sure."

Helena lowered Aster onto the ground below, just a few feet from the window sill, and then followed.

"Aster, I need you to run. Run as quick as you can. I need to make sure daddy's ok."

"But mommy-"

"Sweet heart, if ANYTHING happens, go to aunt Janna ok? You remember her address right?"

"3476 Walter street."

"Good girl now run."

BANG!

"GO ASTER RUN!"

Aster ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Suddenly a police car screeched to a halt next to her.

A policeman lowered the window. "Kid are is your last name Raylers?"

Aster nodded. "Ok, we got a call from one of you're neighbors saying that the house is on fire. Get in."

Aster obeyed.

When they got back to her house, Aster saw flames in every window.

"MOMMY DADDY!"

Sirens echoed loudly from every direction as Firemen desperately tried to douse the blaze. Aster leaped out of the car and ran towards the flaming house. The policeman yelled out in fear. "KID DONT GO NEAR THE HOUSE!"

Aster just ignored him as she neared a window. "Mommy!? Dad?! Where are you?!"

...

...

"Aster!?"

Aster smiled with relief. "Mother! Are you ok?!" She couldn't see anything past the burning wall of fire.

"Aster get away from the house it's dangerous!"

"But what about you?!"

"Aster I…I don't think I can make it out."

"But you and daddy have to make it out!"

"Honey, your fathers gone."

Aster stood there, frozen.

Suddenly she threw herself into the flames.

The men screamed and yelled in terror.

Aster couldnt lose her mother. If her family was going to die she was going with them. But as the flames engulfed her body, she felt no pain or heat.

"Wh-what?"

What's happening?

Helena stared at her with tears in her eyes.

Aster looked at her right hand and saw a silver flame mark.

Just then, the house shook.

Helena looked up in shock.

"ASTER GET OUT!"

Helena grabbed her child and threw her out the window. (sounds harsh I know.)

"MOMMY!" Aster cried.

A fireman came and held onto her as the house collapsed.


	2. Chapter 2

~1 week later~

Aster's aunt was her guardian now.

It didn't feel right, living here.

Sure she had been here plenty of times before but...

A knock came on the door of her new bedroom.

Janna came in with a tray of food.

"Aster?"

Aster was sitting on her new bed, staring at the pages of a book.

"Aster, I brought you some food."

"Not hungry." came a soft reply.

"Sweetie, you have to eat."

When Aster still didn't comply, Janna sighed and sat down next to her niece.

"I know, I miss them too."

"Did they find them?" Aster asked.

"What?"

"Those men, the men who broke into our house, we're they caught?"

"No news yet hon."

They stayed silent for a few minutes.

"Auntie,"

"Hmmm?"

"Can I show you something?"

"Of course you can."

Aster's green eyes looked up at her with uncertainty. Then she held out the palm of her right hand.

The silver flame shone.

Janna gasped, covering her mouth.

"Auntie? What's wrong? Does it look funny?"

"No... it-it can't be. She was the last. The last."

Aster was very confused now.

"Who was the last?"

Janna was still shocked but with shaking hands she traced the flame.

"Aster, when did you get this?"

The painful memory still went on in Asters mind.

"Well I- I got it while trying to save mommy."

Janna nodded.

"That's right you're first act of sacrifice and bravery,"

Janna looked at Aster tearfully.

"Aster you are a very special girl, you have the family mark of a silver flame."

"What does it mean Auntie?"

"It means that, you can create and blast Fire. But not just any fire, white fire."

Aster sat there, baffled.

"You mean, I have powers?"

"Yes, you do. But I can't understand it. Your Great great grandmother was said to be the last silver flame."

Aster recognized her great great grandmother. She was named after her.

Astra Coalen.

"Aster, you come from a long line of heroes. I was one."

Janna pulled down her sleeve to expose her shoulder.

There was a flame symbol, only it was red in color.

"Firecracker, was what they called me."

Aster giggled slightly.

"Hey! Well I had to train with my Grandmother who also was gifted with the mark. Only she had decided to not become a hero."

Janna sighed at the memory.

"And after about 4 years of training, I became Firecracker."

"Will I get to be a hero?"

"Maybe Aster, but you have to train."

"I will Auntie! You can teach me!"

Janna smiled.

"Your parents will be so proud to hear you say that."


	3. Chapter 3

**An: Yay! I updated!**

**So I hope people liked this. I got reviews at least. Anyway, PLZ review. All you hafta do is click the review button on the bottom of the screen. It won't hurt. Don't have to put a name, just review.**

7 years passed. Aster is now a strong and rather pretty 14 year old.

Aster laughed in enjoyment. Her aunt evaded her fire blast.

"So we're laughing at old auntie Janna huh?"

Aster yelped as a red hot flame sped towards her.

"Oh come on 'Firecracker'."

she said as she ducked.

After practice, Aster sat with her aunt on the porch of their Suburb home.

"Aster," Janna began."Are you still set on being a hero?"

Aster nodded. "Yeah, I even made a name for myself. Starlighter."

Janna whistled in approval. "Sounds menacing."

Aster gave her an annoyed look.

"Anyways Im thinking of going to Rhode Island to practice with this uh new job I'm taking on."

Janna looked suprised.

"Really now? Rhode Island? Hmmm Crime rates pretty low there hon. Sure you don't wanna go a little bit higher?"

Aster shook her head.

"I want to start off easy just to get the feel of it."

"Alright Starlighter, When do you plan on leaving?"

"I was thinking this Wednesday."

"Ok then," Janna's face lit up.

"Oh crackles! I forgot!"

"Forgot what Janna?"

"Your costume! I forgot your costume!"

Aster's eyes widened. "You have a costume for me?"

"Yes, we'll sort of."

Janna led Aster back inside and headed up to the attic.

"Now don't laugh at it ok?!" Janna called behind she headed up the stairs.

Aster followed her the rickety staircase, carful not to step on any weak spots.

"Okay! Here we go!" Janna said pulling a dusty metal box from the corner of the room.

She carefully lifted a folded piece of fabric.

As she held it up Aster saw a single orange and red spandex suit. It had one long sleeve and one spaghetti strap. Both of which were red. The body was orange. And the boots were red. In the middle was a flame symbol pendant that looked like it was made out of amber.

"Uhhhh..."

Janna coughed at the dust.

"Well its been awhile since I um, took it out of this container. Anyway this was my costume. I'm not saying you have to wear it.(Aster's head: thank the lord.)

But, maybe you could get some inspiration from it?"

Aster thought for a few minutes. Then her eyes lit up.

"Yeah, I could work with this."

Janna sighed.

"That's good. I half expected you to run for the hills the minute you saw it."

'That may have been a strong possibility' Aster thought.

"Janna what's this made out of?"

Aster asked pointing to the flame pendant.

"Oh that? It's made of frozen magma."

Aster stared up at her aunt.

"Alright, fine. There's nothing cool about old Janna is there?It's amber." Janna said huffing.

"But, that's what I wanted it to be.

See family policy says that whoever decides to become a hero, must create there own symbol."

Janna stood and walked back downstairs. "Come with me." Aster followed. As they reached downstairs Janna started talking.

"That pendant didn't create itself. I had to get that sap. Make a cast and use my own fire to harden it.

Our family wanted flame bearers to show self representation, so that no hero would be mistaken for a duplicate of the one before."

(aka: they wanted everyone to be recognized as there own hero, no sidekicks that would take the mantle and all that.)

"So Starlighter, since youve made the decision to become your own hero, you have to create your own pendant."

Aster nodded proudly. Later on that day, she tried to figure out what her pendant should be made out of.

Gold? Nah, to hard to get.

Volcano rock? Uh life threatening.

Metal? Uh uh. Not right.

Aster stuck out her tongue in frustration. Suddenly, it came to her.

Silver.

Yeah, silver would be cool. It'd symbolize her flame color and look pretty with the color combination she was planning on with her costume.

"Silver it is then!"

Aster used her flames to launch herself into the sky and rocketed to the mountain mines of Mexico.

3 hours later she came back with a medium size cube of silver.

Janna told her that she had to make a mold for it, so it would shape right once it was done being hardened.

Aster made a mold shaped as and eight point star.

Next, she had to melt the silver and put it in the mold.

After many, many, many hours of heating, banging and cooling (all of which were done outside FYI), Aster held her master piece to the sun on Wednesday as it glittered brightly.

Janna stood out in the yard of there secluded home.

"Aster, are you sure your ready?"

Aster put her pendant in her satchel.

"Yes Janna. I'm ready, youve been training me for 7 years."

Janna nodded smiling. Her eyes seemed alit with joy and pride.

"Aster, you know if there's anything you need, just come to me for help, alright?"

"I will Auntie, don't worry."

With that, Aster flew off too Happy Harbor Rhode Island.

And that's only the beginning.

**An: Wow. That ending stinked.**

**Anyway hope you liked! It was just a little intro on the back history of Asters life.**


End file.
